Le masque de poussière
by Nouchette
Summary: [UA][Slash DMHP] Un monstre d'Halloween. Voila à quoi Drago en était réduit. Mais un neveu au grand coeur et une serviette aux couleurs de Liverpool risquent bien de changer les choses...


_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement:__ Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le mot __**YAOI**__ ou les abréviations __**OS**__ et __**UA**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes homophobes, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la croix rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Dédicace:__ Sept milliards d'âmes sur terre. Trois cent soixante cinq jours par an. En moyenne, dix neuf millions de personnes qui fêtent leur anniversaire chaque jour. Et parmi tout ce peuple, il a fallut que ce soit toi, __**Ladyboy**__, qui chope cette merde d'OS en guise de cadeau. Désolée ma grande, faillait naître un autre jour et t'y aurais échappé! Bon annif m'dame, en espérant que ton cadeau te fera quand même plaisir. C'est l'intention qui compte, paraît-il... _

_Note de l'offreuse d'OS__: Aujourd'hui, pas de bonjour. Juste un désolée. Je sais que c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine que j'encombre la page d'update avec un OS. Mais c'est mes doigts qu'on tapé. Pas moi._

_Pourquoi taper si tôt? Parce que c'est les vacances? Mmh... Nan, pas valable la raison! _

_Parce que cette semaine, je suis devenue la première fille sur Terre à s'être fait plagier par deux fois son disclaimer et son avertissement? Mwais, c'est beau l'originalité de la présentation, les jeunots! _

_Haaa! Je sais! Parce que c'est l'anniversaire à Ladyboy! Voila pourquoi! Et quelle coincidence, c'est justement aujourd'hui que j'ai choisi pour lui offrir cet OS comme cadeau de Toussaint! Quel hasard alors... _

_Bref, bonne lecture, _

_Enjoy!_

_PS: Chapitre édité. Pour ceux qui se poseraiet la question, non le personnage du filleul de Harry n'avait pas été copié. Malheureuse coincidence dans le choix du prénom, à présent modifiée... _

* * *

**• Le masque de poussière • **

**"Il y a des jours où les citrouilles ne sont que des citrouilles" _Martine Delerm, extrait de Fragiles_ **

* * *

_La femme était bien lasse en ce jour d'Automne. Au dehors, les feuilles du grand chêne tombaient par centaines et le vent froid heurtait les fenêtres en un souffle inquiétant. Dans son lit trop grand pour lui, le garçonnet se tassa sous ses couvertures pour atténuer la peur que lui procuraient les hurlements de la tempête._

_-Dites, Nounou? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix._

_-Oui, maître Malefoy? s'enquit la femme en bordant les couvertures du lit._

_-Pouvez-vous me raconter une histoire qui fait peur?_

_-Vous ne dormirez pas de la nuit, maître Malefoy! tonna la servante avec lassitude._

_-Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aime avoir peur la nuit!_

_-Justement, maître junior... Vous aimez bien trop la peur pour un enfant de votre age..._

_-Mais j'aime les cadavres qui font peur et les fantômes, Nounou!_

_-Les fantômes ne sont pas faits pour être aimés, maître Malefoy! Pour ce soir, ce sera conte de fée, un point c'est tout!_

_-C'est faux! Les fantômes sont faits pour être aimés... Ma maman, elle est faite pour être aimé, grogna le petite Drago pour lui-même tandis que le doux récit de deux princes emplissait peu à peu la pièce..._

* * *

Si Harry Potter avait dû se décrire, il se serait défini comme... trop. 

Ses rares apparitions devant son miroir tant redouté lui avaient démontré qu'il était trop grand et trop maigre. Ses grands yeux étaient trop verts, ses dents trop blanches, ses cheveux trop noirs et trop en désordre. Quant à sa carrure, Harry ne savait pas par quoi commencer... Par son dos trop creusé, ses manières trop efféminée ou par son port de tête trop haut?

Et Dieu seul savait combien la physionomie, Harry, ça le connaissait!

-Souriez, mademoiselle! demanda poliment Harry tandis qu'une femme grassouillette dévoilait ses dents irrégulières.

-C'est madame, corrigea la femme ne comprenant pas l'ironie de Harry.

-Vous ne faites pas votre age! Allez, c'est parti, ne bougez plus!

Du haut de ses trente ans, Harry était le dernier célibataire endurci de son groupe d'amis. Ceux-ci avaient bien tenté de lui présenter toutes les filles libres de leur entourage, mais Harry trouvait toujours quelque chose à leur reprocher, notamment le fait d'être justement trop... féminines.

Alors Harry se contentait de meubler son temps libre en se plongeant dans son métier qu'il aimait plus que tout. Un tabouret de chêne, des feuilles de papier, un chevalet et un fusain étaient ses seuls biens pour gagner sa vie. Chaque jour, au pied de Montmartre, il couchait sur papier avec un irrémédiable plaisir les caricatures des touristes qui s'entassaient dans les venelles piétonnes.

-Gardez ce merveilleux sourire pendant quelques minutes encore, l'esquisse est bientôt finie. Plus que quelques instants et vos zygomatiques pourront prendre des vacances bien méritées! plaisanta Harry tandis que la cliente remuait sur le petit tabouret et tentant de se mettre à son avantage.

-Pour l'instant, le dessin est réussi?

-Evidemment, madame! C'est votre visage que je caricature! la complimenta Harry sans laisser paraître une once d'ironie.

-Vous êtes un horrible flatteur!

Harry sourit de bon cœur et apporta les dernières touches au portrait. Ses doigts noircis par le fusain estompèrent les traits, signèrent le coin inférieur de la feuille et la femme repartit de Montmartre avec un magnifique souvenir sous le bras.

Harry regarda la touriste partir, heureux qu'elle ait apprécié son œuvre puis porta son attention sur son prochain client, une famille japonaise s'il en jugeait par les flash qui l'aveuglèrent pendant qu'il traçait les premiers traits.

-Messi! Messi! s'exclamèrent lesdits japonais une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque, enfin, il put replier son chevalet pour conclure une journée de travail peu lucrative.

En effet, une fois l'automne tombé et les beaux jours terminés, le nombre de touristes fréquentant le plus beau monument de Paris -selon Harry- baissait nettement et son travail se révélait être très peu rentable. Le caricaturiste se réjouissait donc du début des vacances de Toussaint le lendemain qui annonçait pour lui un espoir certain de pouvoir enfin récolter assez d'argent pour payer son petit studio.

Si avait été totalement franc envers lui-même, il se serait avoué qu'il incarnait à présent le stéréotype même du vieux garçon. Pourtant, certains se seraient aventurés à le qualifier de beau et aimable, voire séduisant. Mais trop timide et réservé, Harry Potter ne voyait aucune solution de pouvoir enfin bousculer ses habitudes solitaires...

Seul avec son fusain, Harry s'en trouvait très bien!

* * *

Les jours s'étaient succédés et un flot de touristes avait, comme prévu, envahi la capitale durant les vacances scolaires. Déjà, le froid hivernal faisait son apparition et les citrouilles effrayantes peuplaient les appuis de fenêtre. Les vitrines des magasins rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour mettre en avant leurs toiles d'araignées grotesques et les enfants n'avaient plus que le mot bonbon à la bouche. 

Ce soir, ça sentait bon l'excitation des grands jours dans la capitale française...

-Salut Tonton Harry! claironna joyeusement le petit Thalès en pénétrant dans le petit studio du caricaturiste.

-Salut, garnement! Alors, qu'as-tu choisi comme déguisement cette année?

-Cette année, je suis un vrai pirate qui fait peur! indiqua le garçonnet en mettant en avant son œil grimé de noir.

-Oh, moi je connais un petit garçon dont la maman a pollué le cerveau avec son fanatisme pour Johnny Depp! plaisanta Harry en admirant le costume de l'enfant. Je reconnais bien là Hermione!

-C'est qui Johnny Peps?

-C'est l'acteur qui joue Jack Sparrow à la télévision!

-Celui que maman dit qu'il est plus beau que papa? s'enquit Thalès en pouffant de rire.

-Exactement! Alors, pirate, tu es prêt à aller terroriser la banlieue en compagnie de ton Tonton préféré?

-On reste pas au centre?

-Non, le centre-ville est peuplé de vieux richards près de leurs sous. On va prendre le métro pour aller dans un quartier résidentiel, on aura une meilleure récolte là-bas!

-Et on pourra faire peur aux gens dans le métro?

Harry fit un sourire complice à Thalès, enfila en vitesse une veste en tweed et ils partirent tous deux pour une soirée entre hommes comme Harry les aimait tant. Pour une fois, il ne passerait pas sa soirée à se lamenter devant son poste de télévision. Comme quoi, la visite de Thalès de temps en temps suffisait à combler sa solitude...

Une fois arrivés à la station, Harry et son neveu de cœur optèrent finalement pour le RER qui arrivait plus près de l'endroit où ils voulaient se rendre. Thalès, du haut de ses six ans, était peu rassuré dans les wagons insalubres. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Harry tenta alors de plaisanter:

-Tu vois, avec toute cette crasse, on est déjà dans l'ambiance d'Halloween!

-Tu crois qu'il y a des fantômes, dans le RER? s'inquiéta Thalès en se resserrant près de son oncle.

-Non, les seules créatures bizarres qu'il y a dans le RER, ce sont des clochards et des petits pirates qui font très peur!

-Et des araignées! Parce que maman, elle hurle à chaque fois qu'on va dans le RER!

-Et aussi quelques drogués, mais tu es trop petit pour t'inquiéter de ça. Super Tonton Harry te protège, Captain Thalès!

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le quartier résidentiel de leur choix et c'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé que Thalès sortit de la station. Lui et Harry se dirigèrent alors dans une rue au hasard et décidèrent de déployer là leur terrain de chasse aux bonbons. D'autres petits groupes d'enfants, surveillés au loin par leurs parents, quadrillaient eux aussi le secteur.

-Captain Thalès, êtes-vous paré? Vos munissions sont-elles chargées?

-Affirmatif, mon commandant!

-Le papier toilette?

-Déroulé, chef!

-Le sac à friandises?

-Encore vide, Super Tonton Harry!

-Alors allons remplir ça de suite! Tiens, cela semble être une maison de personne âgée là... Les vieux sont toujours plus généreux!

-Mais ils donnent des mauvais bonbons pourris!

-Il se fait déjà tard, leur réserve de bonbon de l'année dernière doit être épuisée. Avec un peu de chance, on aura le nouvel arrivage! rit Harry tandis qu'ils évoluaient tous deux dans l'allée caillouteuse d'une maison décorée de gerbes de chrysanthèmes.

Harry se sentit retomber en enfance. Pour lui qui avait toujours été interdit de réjouissances par une famille d'accueil peu aimable, pouvoir retrouver ces joies passées était un véritable bonheur. Et gâter le fils de ses meilleurs amis valait à ses yeux tous les bonbons du monde... Malheureusement pour lui, Harry se fit bien vite remettre à sa place par son neveu...

-Dis Super Tonton Harry? Je peux aller près des copains du basket là-bas?

-Très bien, je te suis, Captain Thalès! Déclara Harry tandis que le garçonnet, soudainement gêné, demanda:

-Tu sais... J'ai pas trop envie que les copains me traitent de bébé...

-J'ai compris, je reste à distance et si on me demande, je ne te connais pas!

-Merci, se détendit Thalès en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Harry enfonça plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer et observa l'enfant foncer vers ses camarades dans une allée voisine. A présent seul, il ralentit la cadence et attendit que son neveu ne se lasse et vienne se plaindre qu'il voulait rentrer parce qu'il avait froid...

Harry n'observa alors plus que d'un œil les petits monstres aux déguisement divers et variés. Il plongea dans ses pensées comme il en avait l'habitude et ne fit plus aucun geste à part marcher à allure lente. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, des cris plus forts que les précédents le tirèrent de ses songes.

-Thalès? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'effraya Harry en courant vers le cul-de-sac d'où provenaient les exclamations. _Thalès?_ THALES?

-On a trouvé un vrai monstre, Tonton Harry! Un vrai de vrai! répondit le garçonnet avec excitation.

Harry manqua d'éclater de rire: Les nerfs qui se relâchaient... S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Thalès, il n'osait même pas imaginer le savon qu'il aurait reçu de sa meilleure amie. L'enfant, lui, n'avait rien perçu de l'état de stress de son oncle et semblait au comble du bonheur d'avoir fait la découverte d'une créature abobinable...

-Un monstre, tu dis? s'enquit Harry une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme.

-Oui, viens voir! Celui-la, c'est un vrai monstre qui fait peur!

Thalès prit son oncle par la main et le tira dans le recoin où s'entassaient quelques gosses piaillant d'énervement. Harry les fit se disperser pour voir la raison de ce boucan. Lorsqu'il vit ledit monstre, Harry ne sut pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou se sentir gêné.

Sur le sol, un clochard couvert de crasse et de loques jetait un regard noir aux enfants.

-Partez d'ici, bande de morveux! fit le sans abris.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry sur qui la honte avait fini par prendre le dessus. Les enfants se sont un peu monté la tête et ont cru que...

-Que j'étais un monstre, ne pesez pas vos mots!

-Ecoutez, je suis horriblement gêné...

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, le rassura le jeune homme. Même les adultes passent leur temps à me dévisager comme si j'étais la pire des créatures. Alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins...

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour excuser mon neveu?

-Rien, monsieur l'oncle exemplaire... Faites juste en sorte que ces gosses ne deviennent pas à leur tour un monstre comme moi...

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, monsieur! répondit Harry en se permettant le luxe de laisser échapper un mince sourire.

-Oh si, croyez-moi... Je suis un monstre!

Harry ne sut que répondre. Pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé, il choisit la voie la plus facile: la fuite. Il prit donc la main de Thalès et l'emmena au loin pour détourner l'attention des enfants du sans-abri. Mais le petit garçon tenait de son père et était curieux à souhait...

-Mais dis, si ce n'est pas un monstre, alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est un homme, comme toi et moi, expliqua Harry. Il a juste eu moins de chance que nous et doit vivre dans la rue!

-Alors son déguisement est drôlement ressemblant!

-Ce n'est pas un déguisement. Il était juste très sale en mal habillé...

-Mais quand même. Il fait tellement peur qu'il doit récolter plein de bonbons aux maisons! s'enthousiasma Thalès en miroitant déjà les montagnes de friandises.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il demande des bonbons aux maisons, tu sais...

-Mais alors, il mange quoi?

-Ce que les gens lui donnent!

-Pas des bonbons?

-Non, juste ce que les passants acceptent de lui offrir! expliqua Harry en souriant devant la naïveté de Thalès.

-Mais c'est triste un Halloween qui fait peur sans bonbons! Je peux lui donner les miens si tu veux!

-C'est tes bonbons, garnement! Garde-les pour toi!

-Mais c'est Halloween, Super Tonton Harry! Le monstre aussi a droit à des bonbons! Si j'en garde la moitié, ça irait, non?

Harry n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de caractère... et les yeux doux de Thalès suffirent à le faire fondre. Vaincu, il accepta que l'enfant aille partager son butin avec l'inconnu de l'impasse. Harry savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais comment dire non à un enfant qui voulait juste faire preuve de générosité?

Une fois qu'il les aperçut de nouveau, le sans-abri leur lança un regard étonné. Il se redressa dans ses cartons, se leva pour la première fois depuis des jours et s'avança vers l'enfant qui souriait de toutes ses dents, tenant dans sa main un sachet bien rempli.

-Bonjour monsieur!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, gamin?

-Mon oncle est d'accord pour que je vienne vous donner des bonbons!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de tes saloperies? demanda l'individu avec dédain.

-Vous souriez pas. Alors que si vous aviez des bonbons, vous ne pourriez qu'être content, répondit Thalès sans se laisser démonter.

Le sans-abri rit devant la réponse du garçonnet, dévoilant pour la première fois son sourire joyeux. Harry s'approcha alors et pressa son neveu de faire le partage. Il était grandement l'heure pour eux de repartir si l'enfant ne voulait pas être mort de fatigue demain lorsqu'il devrait rentrer chez ses parents.

-Je veux bien quelques bonbons, dans ce cas. Et puis après tu iras dormir pour de bon. Ce ne sont pas des heures pour des petits garçons, dit l'inconnu en se saisissant des quelques sucettes que lui tendait Thalès.

-Et toi, monsieur. C'est vrai que t'as pas de chez toi?

-C'est vrai! Voila pourquoi il faut bien travailler à l'école pour avoir une maison quand on est grand!

-Mais si tu dors tout seul dehors le jour de Halloween, tu dois avoir drôlement peur!

-Un peu...

-Tu sais qu'il y a plein de sorcière à Halloween?

-Je l'ignorais, vois-tu!

-Il parait même qu'un tueur rode à chaque Halloween pour tuer les gens!

-Thalès, ne fais pas peur à ce monsieur. Dis au revoir, maintenant! intervint Harry, frigorifié.

-Mais Tonton, on ne peut pas le laisser dormir tout seul aujourd'hui! Il va faire des cauchemars! Et si le tueur d'Halloween veut lui faire du mal, hein?

-Cette histoire de tueur n'est que des sottises, Thalès!

-Et ce monsieur qu'on a retrouvé mort chez lui ce matin, hein?

-Blaise Zabini a été victime d'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné, Thalès. Ils l'ont dit aux infos et ton père est en charge du dossier. Il m'a confirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun tueur d'Halloween là-dessous!

-Et si monsieur le monstre était volé lui aussi, hein?

-Ce monsieur est un grand garçon qui sait se défendre... Et je pense sérieusement qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à voler sur lui, Captain Pirate!

-Mais il y a de la place dans ta cage à p... dans ton studio, Tonton Harry!

-Tu ne devrais pas vouloir m'héberger, petit gars. Je suis un monstre, ne l'oublie pas!

-Mais il y a des sorcières dehors! Et vous êtes pas un vrai monstre! Et maman, elle dit toujours qu'on doit aider les gens! Et...

* * *

Thalès s'était endormi dans le RER qui les menait dans le centre de Paris. La tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son oncle, la main crispée sur l'emballage vide d'un caramel, il ressemblait à un bienheureux. Harry remonta donc sa veste posée sur le dos de l'enfant, tentant d'ignorer l'entremetteur qui prenait lui aussi place dans le wagon. 

-Vous savez, maintenant que le petit dort, vous pouvez renoncer à votre décision. Il ne se rappellera plus de moi le lendemain matin...

-Ne dites pas de bêtises! le corrigea Harry. J'ai accepté de vous héberger pour la nuit, je tiendrai ma promesse. Faire ma bonne action du mois ne me tuera pas!

-Vous ne devriez pas m'accueillir, vous savez...

-Ne revenez pas avec cette histoire de monstre. Ici, il n'y a que Thalès qui y croit. N'avoir pas de toit ne fait pas de vous une horrible créature, d'accord?

Le sans-abri ne sut que répondre. Gêné d'être sujet à tant d'attentions, il baissa la tête et attendit que son hôte ne rompe à son tour le silence qui s'était établi entre eux deux. Lorsqu'il en eut marre d'attendre que Harry, peu bavard, n'ouvre la bouche, l'individu finit par dire:

-Je ne sais même pas le prénom de mon chevalier servant...

-Oh, excusez-moi, quel malappris je fais! Je m'appelle Harry Potter! répondit l'homme.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Drago Malefoy, répondit le sans-abri en saisissant la main que Harry lui tendait.

-Malefoy? Comme dans les banques Malefoy?

-Le directeur général était mon père avant qu'il ne me fiche à la porte pour cause d'homosexualité non acceptée au sein de sa maison...

-Oh, vous aussi? Moi c'est ma famille d'accueil qui m'a viré pour les mêmes raisons à l'âge de seize ans!

-Comme quoi, on finit par avoir un point en commun, vous et moi!

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans la même atmosphère. La discussion entre eux se fit polie et animée. Harry finit même par oublier l'apparence brunâtre de l'homme, faisant ressortir le côté aimable de l'individu...

C'est donc de bon cœur qu'il ouvrit sa porte à Drago cette nuit-là. Ou plutôt, Drago ouvrit lui-même ladite porte, Harry ayant les bras encombré de la silhouette endormie de son neveu. L'hôte alla donc coucher Thalès dans sa propre chambre tandis que Drago visitait les lieux.

-La douche est dans la première porte à droite, si vous désirez, indiqua Harry une fois que l'enfant fut bordé.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger...

-Ne soyez pas sot! Allez vous débarbouiller, je sais que vous en crevez d'envie! Profitez-en pour laver vos vêtements en même temps!

-Merci beaucoup! fit Drago, reconnaissant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry tentait de lutter contre le sommeil en sirotant une tasse de thé au citron lorsque Drago sortit pimpant comme jamais, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette aux couleurs du club de foot de Liverpool.

-Vous désirez des vêtements de rechange, Drago?

-Oh, non, je dormirai ainsi, ne vous en faites pas!

Si Harry fut surpris de la réponse, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Lentement, il détailla la carrure avantageuse de son invité encore parsemée de quelques gouttes rebelles. Une fois ses yeux arrivés au niveau du visage de Drago, Harry fut surpris de constater que non seulement celui-ci était particulièrement beau, mais aussi beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne le pensait.

-La vue et belle?

-Pardonnez-moi, fit Harry, gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit de matage. C'est juste que la différence, une fois lavé, est... saisissante!

-J'en aurais moi-même oublié avoir un jour été blond comme les blés! plaisanta Drago en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de Harry.

-Vous êtes beaucoup mieux sans votre costume de saleté! avoua Harry, ses joues se pourprant étonnement.

-On se croirait dans la Belle et la Bête! fit remarquer Drago.

-Et la Belle n'est pas forcément celle qu'on croit... murmura Harry pour lui-même.

* * *

L'idiote descendait lentement. 

Trop lentement.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'aide...

Telles étaient les pensées de Harry en cet instant, alors que la serviette enroulée autour des hanches fines de Drago s'ôtait sans que son propriétaire ne semble s'en rende compte. Alors Harry ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce spectacle si alléchant pour un célibataire endurci et quelque peu en manque.

Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, semblait revigoré par cette douche libératrice. Sirotant sa tasse de thé au citron –un délice qu'il avait maintenant peu le loisir de déguster- et parlant avec de grands gestes énergiques qui mettaient d'ailleurs en péril la surface du liquide ambré, le jeune blond ne se sentait plus d'entrain.

-Alors quand je vois votre neveu, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je n'en aurai jamais... J'adore les enfants, vous savez?

-Hum hum... acquiesça vaguement Harry tandis que la serviette dévoilait peu à peu une toison dorée.

-Votre neveu est absolument formidable! Il a une telle générosité!

-Hum hum...

-Dites? Est-ce que vous m'écoutez? Oh, je suis désolé, je dois être assommant avec toutes mes histoires. Mais, vous comprenez, ce n'est pas tous les jours que...

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, fit Harry en sortant de sa contemplation. C'est moi qui étais plongé dans mes pensées, désolé...

-Agréable?

-Les pensées? Très...

-Si vous imaginez que je n'ai pas remarqué que ma serviette se faisait la malle, vous vous plantez royalement. Et si vous pensez que je n'ai pas fait exprès de ne pas la serrer convenablement, le constat reste le même...

-Vous êtes étrange...

-Vous êtes en manque...

Si Harry n'avait pas été obsédé par l'image de cette aine opaline se dévoilant peu à peu, il aurait certainement remarqué le changement d'ambiance. Drago Malefoy avait perdu tout entrain et toute envie de discourir. Celui-ci restait immobile, négligemment appuyé sur le buffet de la cuisine tandis qu'il se dévêtissait malgré lui.

Harry déglutit difficilement et fit comme si de rien était. Son jeans se mit soudainement à le serrer étrangement et une fine pellicule de sueur froide recouvrit son front barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Pendant ce temps là, le bel invité n'en pouvait plus d'être séduisant à souhait.

-Maintenant, Harry, vous avez deux solutions. Soit vous venez achever le travail que la pesanteur est en train d'effectuer sur ce pauvre tissus, soit vous me hurlez dessus en me disant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste en ma rhabillant immédiatement.

Si l'idée de choisir la seconde solution traversa un instant l'esprit de Harry, elle fut bien vite chassée par le regard de prédateur du jeune blond et la vue de ce corps délicieusement ciselé. Harry renia donc derechef toutes les bonnes conventions que son éducation lui avait données et s'avança du sans-abri. En se saisissant de la serviette, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:

-En ce soir d'Halloween, je ne peux que vouloir voir la bête...

La serviette tomba sur le sol en un bruit étouffé... Et Harry sentit avoir frappé à la bonne porte pour obtenir des sucreries à son goût!

* * *

Harry avait toujours été d'un altruisme à toute épreuve... 

Pour l'exemple, lorsqu'il vit la serviette seule sur le sol, il ne put s'empêcher de lui procurer de la compagnie. C'est donc dans un élan de générosité rare qu'il sacrifia ses propres habits pour combler la solitude du chiffon et recouvrir en partie le sol tiède de sa cuisine.

Si Harry était donc nu en cet instant, c'était purement et simplement pour aider la serviette. De la même manière, le seul but pour lequel il embrassait avec ferveur les lèvres douces de Drago était de donner de la compagnie à la langue sucrée de celui-ci. Et lorsqu'il allongea ce dernier sur le canapé, seul le souci de s'assurer que le meuble n'attraperait pas froid habitait ses pensées. Rien d'autre, bien entendu...

Et Harry n'était pas sûr de détester être généreux...

Parce que le corps fiévreux de Drago en voulait plus...

Parce que le sien ne pouvait dire non; on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, parait-il...

Parce que cela faisait des années que Drago passait ses nuits seul dans le froid triste de la rue...

Et surtout, parce que cela faisait des années que Harry avait juré fidélité à sa main, seul dans son lit sans un corps à serrer...

Là, toutes ses années de solitude s'envolèrent en un murmure de satisfaction. En une étreinte impudique, son manque de caresse fut comblé et les gestes érotiques enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire remontèrent à la surface.

Ses fantasmes n'étaient plus oniriques... et c'était foutrement bien meilleur!

Pris dans ses pulsions quasiment animales, Harry ne se préoccupa pas des ongles rongés de Drago lui griffant la chute de ses reins, pas plus du fait qu'ils aient roulé sur le carrelage, ni des coups de bassins se faisant de plus en plus violents.

Perdu dans la confusion du moment, Harry en vint même à apprécier l'once de sadisme présente dans les yeux de Drago lorsque celui-ci attacha ses mains aux pieds du fauteuil en veillant bien à serrer les noeuds.

-Alors, on veut jouer, Mr Malefoy? demanda Harry en reprenant sa respiration.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu!

-Quelques fois, tu arrives même à me faire peur... dit Harry en capturant les lèvres de son amant.

-Ne l'oublie pas, Harry... Je suis un monstre! susurra Drago tandis qu'une sourire démoniaque fleurissait sous ses prunelles d'acier.

* * *

_-Le lendemain, on retrouva le corps du malheureux attaché au fauteuil, baignant dans une marre de sang, un couteau planté dans le torse... acheva l'enfant tandis qu'une lampe de poche sous son visage donnait du réalisme à la scène._

_Sous la tente en toile de jute, quelques mômes réunis pour une soirée d'Halloween étaient franchement mal à l'aise. Le narrateur, lui, jubilait de voir ses amis ainsi effrayés. Mais tous ses copains n'étaient pas aussi crédules, malheureusement pour lui. L'un d'eux était plus préoccupé à vider le sachet de friandises qu'ils avaient récolté et un autre arracha la lampe de poche des mains du narrateur pour casser l'effet terrifiant qu'il provoquait. Le réfractaire déclara alors:_

_-De toutes façons, Drago... Ton histoire d'horreur, c'est que des sottises! Et Crabbe, arrête de manger tous les bonbons! Il va plus nous en rester!_

_-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Blaise! se défendit le jeune Drago avec vigueur. C'est réel mon histoire qui fait peur! C'est... C'est ma maman qui me l'a racontée!_

_-Ca n'existe pas les histoires d'Halloween! Et ta mère elle est morte! Même que ma mère à moi elle dit que c'est ton père qui l'a découpée en morceaux!_

_-Non, ma maman c'est un fantôme qui fait peur. Et même qu'elle connaît le tueur d'Halloween et qu'avec lui, elle viendra tous vous tuer!_

_Le reste des enfants, tirés de leur torpeur, décidèrent à leur tour de se rassurer et acquiescèrent les paroles dudit Blaise._

_-T'es qu'un gros menteur, Drago! Tes histoires de tueur n'existent pas!_

_-C'est ce qu'on verra... C'est ce qu'on verra... murmura le petit Drago pour lui-même._

* * *

_**The fiiin...**_

* * *

_Note de fin: Ce texte est, d'origine, participant à un concours d'Halloween organisé sur le merveilleux site** ManyFics (dot) Net**. N'hésitez pas à aller cliquer sur le site pour connaitre les consignes de base du concours et pourquoi pas, faire à votre tour partie de l'aventure! _


End file.
